The unforeseen
by klainelover0718
Summary: This is my first story so plz dont hate. Blaine and kurt are soulmates but the do not know yet. They also have powers that no one else has. They also meet at the lima bean and not at dalton. Rated M for later chapters to come.
1. Discovery part 1 ( kurt's POV)

Discovery

Kurt's POV

Today is my birthday and I am turning 16 but I have a secret. I have special powers and today at midnight I am receiving them. The only people who know is my dad and my mom but she passed away when I was 8. Any who I already have some powers to be exact 5 and they are mimicry, healing, telepathy, force field, flying. If you don't know what mimicry is it is a certain skill you wish you could be good at power mimicry would allow you to copy or absorb another's powers or skills. I could not sleep with excitement so I looked at my clock and its already 6:00am so I get up and get ready for another awful day at school. I almost forgot to tell you I am also finding out my soulmate today yup when I was little on my 10th birthday came a special person who told me the day I would meet my soulmate. Also, she told that to know if he is my soulmate she said that when i see him for the first time, time its self will slow down and it will feel like its only us two in the world.

 ** _sorry this chapter is short_**


	2. Discovery part 2 ( kurt's POV)

**THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO RYAN MURPHY CREATOR OF GLEE. SORRY I CHANGED THE PART OF THE PEOPLE WHO KNOWS HIS SECRET IS ALSO SANTANA HIS FRIEND FROM CHILDHOOD.**

 **Discovery 2**

Kurt's POV

As I enter my own prison called William McKinley High School i see the New Directions waiting for me but its not like they pay any attention to what happends to me they could care less except santana she knows and she payes attention to me. "Hey" said rachel i personaly think it is wierd because she has not spoken to me for a month "Hi" i say back."So i was wondering if you could do me a favor?" i could not believe her nerve she does not speak to me and now she wants me to do her a favor but my mom always tought me to be nice even if they are not nice to you.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Hi sweetie" mommy said she smelled like always like roses and vanilla which was the sent that always calmed me._

 _" Hi mommy. Can I ask you a question? Plzzzzzz mommy." giving her my best puppy face i knew she could not resist._

 _"Of course my sweet little bug. What do you want to ask me?" she looked at me with a big smile and i knew i could tell her anything and i knew she would not tell daddy._

 _"What do you do if people are mean to you but then askes you to do them a favor?" i asked her because i do not want to tell her what happened yet._

 _"Well my sweet little bug you do them the favoe because you do not have the same bad heart as them you have full of goodness." she told me with her eyes that looked like she wanted to cry but i hated seeing mommy cry"why do you ask me this question?"._

 _" Well because their is this kid in my class adam who is mean to me and today he asked me to find out if santana likes him" I say "And of course she does'nt but if I tell him he might get angry with me. Should I be honest with him or lie? What should i do mommy?"_

 _"Well tell him the truth and if he gets mad you come to me okay" she said with a smile and she kissed my forehead._

 _"okay mommy"i say_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Kurt" rachel says and i snap out of my memory " Yes. Sorry I kinda zoned out. What can i do for you? You said you needed a favor." Yes, i wanted to ask if you could go and spy for us on the warblers. Plzzzzzz kurt" i was shocked because this is the first time she has talked to me and then askes me to spy for her i could not believe her." No i will not and tell Mr shue that i will not be in glee today." And i left i needed to cool down before i said something i will regret later.

i then took out my phone and texted santana

 **Hey san need to cool down going to lima bean if you need me xxx kurt**

A few minutes later as i approached lima bean i get a text from san that said

 **kay but you could alway talk to me dont tell anyone i have a soft side or i will kill you lady lips xxx san**

at this i smiled at because i now she is only kidding but she is not as bad as anyone thinks. i get out of my car and just when i am about to enter i bump into a guy who has the most amazing hazel eyes ever." I'm sorry i was not looking" i say and he says " its okay i was not looking too" " I'm k..." i stopped myself when i saw what the women had told me time itself slowed down and then the tought hit me this gorgeous guy was my soulmate.

 _ **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER BY WENSDAY AND IT WILL BE ON BLAINES POV .**_

 _ **PS: ALL CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT EVERY WENSDAY UNLESS I SAY SOMETHING**_

 ** _I LOVE YOU ALL 3 3_**


End file.
